Trick or Treating Happy Style
by malenavillainess
Summary: Happy celebrates his favorite holiday, goes trick or treating adult style and meets a mysterious woman who may be more than he can handle. Happy also reveals what he keeps in his secret place under his bed.
1. Chapter 1

3

**Happy's Halloween Adventure**

**"**

_**Chapter 1 How to Trick or Treat Happy's Kid Version**_

"

Happy's favorite holiday was Halloween because he loved dressing up and being able to act normal for a change. He didn't have to worry if he'd gotten a little bloody in a fight or a killing. Once he'd even gone around with a man's bloody severed finger hanging out of a pocket. No one took any notice.

And then there was the candy. He loved candy almost as much as he loved his MC, killing, fighting and sex. His mother was strict. She only let them eat Halloween candy, so he and his brother had to get a year's supply in one night.

When he was six and his brother nine, his mother let his brother take him trick or treating alone for the first time. The details of that night were so vivid; it felt like it was only yesterday.

His brother Dred explained that proper trick or treating begins with getting the right container. They didn't use lunch sacks or cute little plastic pumpkins; they used big black garbage bags. Maximum candy holdage as his brother called it.

The costumes also had to be carefully thought out. They needed to be able to run in them without tripping. That was the most important part according to Dred. He'd nodded his head not really understanding until they started trick or treating.

That Halloween, Dred had gone as Jason from the Friday the 13 movies. He'd stolen a hockey mask from a sporting goods store. With a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, his costume was done. Happy's mother had gotten him a white bunny costume. He'd yelled, screamed and slammed doors, but his mother held firm Happy had to wear the bunny costume a neighbor gave her or there would be no trick or treating for him.

Dred went into his room and punched him in the stomach.

"Quit being such a baby," he said.

"I don't want to be a bunny," he'd whined heartbroken at the idea of having to wear a bunny costume.

"You wear your bunny costume when we leave and we'll find you another costume."

"How?"

"Just find one you like that looks like it will fit and we'll take it from the kid."

Dred was the best older brother ever other than he punched him a lot, but that ended up being good because he'd learned to fight.

They had set off at precisely six o'clock according to his mother's rules. Happy automatically started to walk to the house next door.

"We don't trick or treat here or they could rat us out to mom or dad. We walk a little ways to this neighborhood where they have the best candy. You still hate the bunny costume?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Keep your eyes open for a costume you want and we'll get it."

As they walked past groups of kids and mothers trailing after them, he'd kept his eyes open just like Dred told him. Suddenly he saw a kid with a pirate's hat and a pirate's beard.

"That one," Happy said pointing out the kid.

"OK. Put your bunny costume in your candy bag," Dred told him.

Dred had been amazing. He waited until the kid was out of his mother's sight, he'd punched the kid, knocked him down then they'd taken the kid's hat and beard. When Happy put it on he was so proud of his brother for getting him his costume. That had been the first lesson on how to get a costume if you didn't have one.

The second big lesson was how to get the most candy. He thought that meant going to a lot of houses. He couldn't believe he'd been that naïve. The answer to getting the most candy was just like getting a Halloween costume, you take the candy from someone else. It had been an invaluable lesson.

It had been simple. Dred would figure out which kids to hit, they would hit the kid and take his candy. He called it paying the toll. He had been fair though. He let the kid keep a handful of candy.

Happy remembered changing back into his bunny costume and hiding the hat and beard in his candy bag. His mother had been amazed at how much candy they got. He and his brother just looked at each other and laughed.

_**Chapter 2 Happy Goes Trick or Treating Adult Style**_


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Happy's Halloween Adventure**

**"**

_**Chapter 2 How Happy Trick or Treats Adult Version**_

"

Adults quit trick or treating because they think they are too old. Happy didn't believe trick or treating had an age limit. He went out trick or treating every year and taught children valuable life lessons.

Last year, he'd dressed up as a reaper and carried a reaper pole along with his black garbage bag. That was his usual costume. He wore black pants, his black motorcycle boots and a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt. Over that, he wore a black cape with a hood that he would pull up around his head. He didn't need a mask. Just a look could scare. Last year at least a half dozen kids peed their pants when they saw him. That was the usual number.

In addition to terrifying kids, he scared parents. He'd just stand on their doorsteps holding out his garbage bag his other hand on his reaper pole. They couldn't give him candy fast enough. There was even one guy who peed his pants when he saw him standing on his porch. It had been hard to keep his face blank. What a loser! Happy wanted to make sure to visit his house tonight.

In his brother's honor, he was going to wear Dred's hockey mask that he'd stolen from him when he was twelve and go as Jason from the Halloween movies. He was also going to wear the hockey jersey he took off a guy one Halloween when he was in high school.

After trick or treating and the MC's annual Halloween party, he was going home and watch all the _Friday the 13th_ movies and eat his Halloween candy. It was going to be a perfect holiday.

Happy went to a few houses trick or treating. He would wait until a bunch of kids would go up to a house as a group and then he would appear at the back so it looked like he was part of the group. Sometimes, he would go to a house by himself, but that didn't always work out. A lot of people were too afraid to open their doors like the man who pissed his pants when he saw him last year. The guy's house was dark. Happy made a note to come back later with a road kill present the next time he ran over something.

He settled in to his place by a big oleander bush. Most parents stopped at the beginning of the cul-de-sac and let their kids walk around the dozen houses. His place was out of sight of the parents.

The kids knew the routine by now. He would make them give him handfuls of their candy and drop them into his big black garbage bag. He would just bark out a number to each kid and that meant how many handfuls of candy they had to give him. If the handfuls got skimpy, he fined them by doubling the amount of candy.

"You're a grown up. Why do I have to give you candy?" a seven year old asked. This was his first time meeting Happy.

"Because might makes right," Happy said handing out the first life lesson.

"Better pay up," another kid whispered.

The kids all paid up.

A couple of groups later, another child new to trick or treating in that area spoke up.

"I don't think it's fair that you take the candy we worked hard to get."

Happy looked at the kid through the eye holes of his Jason hockey mask.

"Life isn't fair," he said handing out life lesson two. "Gimme candy _now_."

The handful of kids quickly gave Happy the candy and rushed away. Another kid in the group wet his pants. He would later claim it wasn't out of fear. He'd just had too much lemonade to drink.

Happy's candy count continued to grow. It was a good Halloween. A dozen small groups handed over candy until another kid required a life lesson.

"I'm not going to give you my candy," a plucky twelve year old said. The ghosts, pirates and cowboys looked fearfully at Happy.

"If you don't," Happy growled in a low threatening voice. "I will pick you up and stuff you head first into a trashcan. Tomorrow when they pick up the trash, you will get taken to the dump where you will be eaten alive by rats and roaches."

The twelve year old handed over more candy than Happy demanded and then ran off. He considered himself lucky to have escaped the Halloween Trasher as he was called. There were many stories of kids stuffed head first into trash cans and being eaten alive by rats. This was the Halloween Trasher.

It was an urban myth with only a small amount of truth. As a high school sophomore, he'd stuffed a kid head first into a trash can for knocking a little girl down and taking her candy.

Two groups of trick or treaters later, a child threatened to tell his mommy on him. Happy gave him the third life lesson of the night; sometimes mommy and daddy can't fix things.

"You have to pay the toll," another older kid explained.

Happy rewarded that child by not making him give up any candy and he gave him two handfuls of his own candy from his black garbage bag as a reward for learning one of Happy's life lessons.

As the groups of kids got scarcer, Happy was about to call it a night and head over to the SAMCRO Halloween party when a little kid dressed up like a frog appeared. Happy almost felt some compassion for the little guy being all alone, but he knew he couldn't get soft. If he got soft, other kids would think they could get away without paying him.

He only demanded two handfuls of candy. The kid paid up looking at Happy with wide frightened eyes.

A few minutes later, a beautiful young woman in her twenties dressed in skin tight black leather with long bluish black hair and crimson eyes and lips walked up to him.

"You took candy from him," she said pointing at the child in the frog costume.

"He had to pay the toll."

She looked at Happy and the red irises of her eyes seemed to glow. She punched him in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs. Before he could recover, she kneed him in the nuts.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" she purred.

Happy looked at the woman and thought he was in love.

"Better," he whispered.

_**Chapter 3 Hard to Handle**_


	3. Chapter 3

9

**Happy's Halloween Adventure**

**"**

_**Chapter 3 Black Candle**_

"

The woman took Happy's black garbage bag stuffed with candy, held it out to the small child dressed as a frog.

"Take 10 handfuls," she said to the little boy.

The little boy quickly took the candy.

"Thanks," he called to her as he ran off into the night.

Happy got to his feet.

"First time a woman's ever knocked me off my feet."

The woman put her hand on one hip and smiled.

"Want me to do it again?"

Happy nodded. Most guys would hate taking a knee to the balls, but not Happy. He enjoyed taking a shot to the crotch. It was pain and pleasure, but when it was done by a hot young woman, it was all pleasure.

"I'm having a party—special people only. Be there by midnight. A second later and it will be too late. You won't be able to get in."

"Where?"

"The old Miller place on Cemetery Ridge Road. You know it?"

Happy nodded.

"Remember by midnight. I promise you a night you'll want to forget," she said. Her eyes glowed again.

"I'm there," Happy said.

He had no idea how she did that thing with her eyes, he just knew he had to be at that party. He wanted that night she promised.

He was just about to tell her they didn't need to wait for the party. They could go to his place nearby, but suddenly she was just gone. He had no idea how she had disappeared like that.

The party at the MC didn't start until 11. He'd show up and then head off to . . . he just realized he didn't know her name. Her name didn't matter just as long as he got to her party by midnight.

Normally, he didn't believe rules applied to him, but there was just something about the way she said he had to be at the party by midnight. Wasn't that the witching hour? He saw that in some movie. Maybe she was a witch. That was fine with him. She could do some witchy stuff to him. She'd promised a night he'd want to forget. Midnight could not come soon enough.

He headed back to his apartment to leave his haul of candy. That mystery hot brunette had let the frog kid take a lot of his candy. Normally, he would have gone full-on savage on her and given her a beat down to remember, but a woman had never hit him before. He liked every second of it. Made him more determined to screw her and show her who was boss. He wanted to tame that little wildcat.

He even splashed on some after shave after he finished shaving his head. He wanted to smell nice for her party.

He ate a couple of handfuls of candy—Snickers bars, Mr. Goodbars, a Mars bar, some Hershey's kisses, some Tootsie rolls and a couple of Reese's cups. That candy was the best. It had taken him years to find the perfect area for trick or treating.

He put his usual reaper costume on and took out his phone. It would take him ten minutes to get to the old Miller place on Cemetery Ridge—add in a cushion of five minutes. He set the alarm. His phone would tell him when he needed to leave the Sons' party.

Missing the MC's Halloween party was something he would never do even for a piece of highly desirable possibly witchy pussy. The party was always fun and he wanted to see Tig's costume. He'd been bragging about it for weeks.

He walked into the party and looked around. Gemma had the crow-eaters decorate the place in spiderwebs. There was a punchbowl filled with reaper's punch, an almost toxic mix of a bunch of different kinds of alcohol and fruit juices. It never tasted the same year to year. The taste changed during the party as it was refilled with alcohol and fruit punch. He was only going to have one cup because he didn't want to be drunk when he went to his other party.

Halloween was the only exception to the rule that you always had to wear your cut in the clubhouse. Happy still had on his cut though. It was just underneath his costume.

Clay was sitting at the bar holding a beer. He never dressed up. Gemma was hovering around the party in her Cleopatra costume. It was some white floaty looking thing that she wore with a gold crown with a cool snake on it.

This year Tig suggested they all dress like characters from the movie _Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Tig loaned him the DVD. He didn't like the movie. He thought it was going to have lots of killing since it had the word "horror" in the title. Singing and not killing. He had been disappointed and pissed off.

Opie said that he and Donna were going as Brad and Janet. They were each in the costumes and were wet like the characters from the first part of the movie.

Sack had been required to dress up like Rocky Horror, who, despite the promising name, was a guy with a tan and gold lame shorts. Lu-anne had loaned out the costume. She was married to Otto and ran a porn studio. At Halloween, she let SAMCRO borrow costumes. Happy hoped Sack washed his costume before he wore it or who knows what he'd catch.

He caught a glimpse of Sack in his costume. Some crow-eaters had helped him out with the fake orange tan and the gold lame shorts were even shorter than the movie guy's shorts. It made sense since those came from a porn studio.

Piney was watching Opie and Donna's kids and Bobby was doing his Elvis act somewhere so they couldn't be at the party.

"Have another drink," Chibs said to Happy handing him another cup of punch.

"Don't want to drink too much," Happy said.

"Can't drink too much on Halloween."

Chibs was dressed like a leprechaun from the cereal box.

"Have you seen Tig's costume yet?" Chibs asked.

Happy shook his head.

"It's a stunner," Chibs said laughing.

A crow-eater came up to Chibs and he went off with her.

Juice was dressed completely in orange. Happy couldn't figure out what the hell he was.

"What are you?" Happy demanded walking over to Juice.

"I'm orange juice," Juice replied.

"Orange juice?" Happy frowned. "OK. I get it now. Smart."

Jax and his old lady Scarlett arrived. She was dressed up like a whore, but Happy wasn't sure of that since most girls he liked dressed like she was dressed. She was wearing these shiny black boots that went over her knees, a short pink skirt, a clingy blue top, a blue wig and a lot of make-up.

Jax was wearing the funniest costume so far. He was dressed up like a cop. He must have borrowed that from Lu-anne too, Happy guessed.

"Bro," Happy said looking at him and shaking his head.

"Wanted something a little different," Jax said.

"The handcuffs are driving me crazy," Scarlett said. Jax and Scarlett were handcuffed together.

"I'm not sure if you'll behave. Need to keep you close," Jax said.

"You really think I'm going to solicit in here, officer?"

"I just remembered I forgot to search you," Jax said.

"You've searched me three times already," she complained.

"Not in the right places," Jax said with a grin.

"I hate cops," Scarlett said.

"Me too," Happy said. "Give him a blow job and I bet he'll let you off with a warning," Happy deadpanned.

Jax and Scarlett laughed.

Happy walked through the crowd. He wanted to see Tig before he left. OK. That was worth coming to the party for all by itself. Tig was dressed up like the Dr. Frank-n-Furter guy wearing very short black shorts and a top that fit tight and looked like a bustier. He was also wearing high heeled black boots. That was a bro no. Even for Halloween, never give up all your cool.

"Yo," Happy said greeting Tig.

"What do you think of my costume?" Tig asked. "I even shaved my legs."

Happy's expression didn't change, but inside he felt a slight stirring of alarm. He was worried about Tig. He could never see him the same again. The image of Tig in a black curly wig, false eyelashes, turquoise blue eyeshadow and that crazy costume would never entirely go away.

"I'll never forget it," Happy said finding something to say that didn't insult Tig. His people skills were improving.

His phone alarm went off. He switched it off.

"Gotto go, bro."

Happy made his way through the crowd and out of the clubhouse. He had fifteen minutes. That was plenty of time. He roared off on his bike.

He turned on Slaughter Lane. There was a train going across the tracks. Happy couldn't believe his bad luck. He thought of taking a different route, but this was the shortest most direct way.

Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! His brain was shouting. Son of a bitch. He should have given himself more time. Finally the damned train was gone. He took off again.

As he rode to the party, he remembered something horrible. When he figured out the time, he'd figured out the time it would take from his apartment, not from the clubhouse. There would be no cushion of time. It would take every second to get to that party on time.

He increased his speed. Faster! Faster! Faster! His brain was screaming that he had to get to that party NOW!

He turned the corner to Cemetery Ridge. Damn. Why did the house have to be so many blocks away. The old Miller place was on a corner. It was the only house for miles.

All three stories of the old place were lit up and he heard music as he parked his bike on the street. Somewhere he heard a bell begin to strike midnight. Where the hell had that bell come from? He'd never heard it before.

There she was looking out the window and he swore he could see her eyes glowing again. He had to get to her. He sprinted up the stairs to the house and just as he was about to knock, the clock finished striking midnight.

The house went dark and there was no music. She was gone. Vanished. Just like that. He knocked at the door. No reply. He tried again. Still no reply.

He tried the door. The knob turned. The door didn't open. He tried again. Still the door wouldn't open. He turned the doorknob and put his shoulder into the door. It opened. He walked into the house. Empty and completely dark except for a candle burning in the middle of the floor.

Happy got out his cellphone and used the phone's flashlight feature. He saw the black candle in a glass or crystal holder was burning in the middle of a pentagram. Oddly, all the dust from the years of disuse was undisturbed. How could someone have drawn a pentagram and lit a candle without leaving footprints in the thick dust?

"Anyone here?" Happy called.

He walked past the pentagram and into a large room. The furniture was shrouded in white protective coverings. It was amazing that other than the pentagram there was no graffiti anywhere and it didn't look like anything had been taken from the house.

A picture over the mantel caught his eye. He walked over to it noticing the footprints he was leaving on the floor. Once more, he wondered how someone could have gotten in and lit a black candle without leaving footprints.

He used his cell's flashlight to look at the picture. His body went cold. He'd seen that face before. Tonight. That was the woman. Her hair was done in curls and she was wearing one of those big hoop-skirted dresses. Weird. It was definitely the woman. It didn't make sense that she would dress up like a woman from two hundred years ago.

Happy noticed there was a brass plate on the frame. He used his flashlight to read the engraving. Mary Miller 1862. Not playing dress up. It was her. Not a relative. Not someone who looked a lot like her. It was the same woman. He looked up and the eyes _glowed_.

Suddenly he heard doors slam and shutters banging shut. One after the other. Each slam getting closer and closer.

The voice in his head or the voice outside his head, he got them mixed up sometimes, shouted at him to run. Get the hell out of here _now_!

He turned and ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. When he got to the door, he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned and saw it was the woman in the dress from the portrait only her face was gone. With all the strength in him, he pulled away and staggered out the door.

His fingers shook as he put the key in his bike and turned it on. He couldn't get away fast enough. This was definitely a night he wanted to forget. She hadn't been wrong about that.

By the time he got to his place, he'd calmed down, but not enough to go back to the house and check it out. Maybe he'd go back in daylight. Take the prospect with him. Look around. Or maybe not.

To settle the last of his nerves, he ate some candy. He wasn't in the mood for slasher/supernatural movies. He went into his bedroom and reached under his bed to his secret stash of DVDs. There was _When Harry Met Sally_ (Meg Ryan was so darned cute back then), _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ (Santa was the best) and _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ (he could really identify with Rudolph). He decided to watch _Rudolph_ while he ate his candy.

He woke up still in his recliner, _Rudolph_ playing in an endless loop and the floor littered with candy wrappers. He'd really binged last night. He had a headache and a killer candy hangover.

There was that black candle in that crystal candle holder from last night in the middle of his floor. He'd never even touched it. How the hell did it get to his place? And why was it still lit?

_The End_

_"_

_Author's Note: I was messaging with a reader FC who came up with the idea for Tig's costume. I was struggling with this chapter and once I had Tig's costume, everything fell into place. Many thanks FC!_


End file.
